


Little Red's Trick or Treat

by ZultryZenobia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZultryZenobia/pseuds/ZultryZenobia
Summary: Jamie's run out of treats, so what's he got left to offer the sexy Little Red Riding Hood that's shown up at his door? Seems like this little trick's got a special treat in mind!
Kudos: 5





	Little Red's Trick or Treat

“Have a Happy Halloween night!” Jamie wished the group of treaters before going back inside.

He made his way to the kitchen since that group emptied his Jack-O-Lantern shaped candy bowl. He placed it on the counter as he took a detour to the fridge. Pulling it open, he grabbed a can of pineapple juice.

He popped the tab, then took a long swig and wiped his mouth with the same hand that held it. “I wish you were a beer.” He commented to the can.

He placed the can on the counter as he opened the cupboard above it. He found it empty and shrugged to himself before closing it. He then looked at the clock, seeing it was already past 11. “They shouldn’t be coming anymore anyways.”

Jamie made his way back to the front door and right as he was about to flick the switch to the front porch light the doorbell rang. He opened the door and expecting to see some more teens like the last few groups have been he instead saw a single girl.

She was dressed as Little Red Riding hood. The red hooded cloak wasn’t very long the back stopping right at her butt. The hood part hugged close around her lightly tanned face. A bit of white hair seemed to stick out the top and stream down past her chin.

“Trick or Treat!” She exclaimed holding out her basket.

“You should go find another house.” He said motioning his head in a way that said go on.

She pouted bringing her basket back and holding it with two hands in front of her. “But if I don’t get a treat I’ll have to trick.”

At first glance her petite stature and baby face made him think she was a kid. However as he looked her up and down accessing what sort of tricks she could conceivable pull off. He found that she wasn’t a child. She was wearing a sexy Red riding hood costume. With a short red slitted skirt made even shorter by her hips and ample butt. A white tube top that hugged her chubby belly and her cute breasts. She had simple accessories of upper arm and wrist red bands with some white lace frills.

He couldn’t help but notice her nipples pressed and were outlined through the top causing him to turn his head to the side. “Well… I don’t have anymore treats.”

She blinked her big black eyes and pointed smiling. “You have one left.”

Jamie looked back at her and his eyes went down her arm to her hand and followed where she was pointing. She was pointing right at his crotch. He looked at her perplexed and was silent as he was waiting for her to say it is a trick.

Just as he was opening his mouth to tell her to move on, she spoke up.“I’m actually twenty-three, so can I have the treat?” Her black eyes not straying from looking up at his.

Jamie took a deep breath and held it before letting it out. “At least tell me your name first.” He turned to the side giving the okay for her to come in anyway.

“Souffle.” She walked in and set her basket down once inside.

“Souffle? Like the food?” Jamie closed the door and flicked the switch for the porch light not wanting any interruptions.

“Mhm.” She said with a nod turning towards him, “We like to name after foods.”

She is so cute. I kind of wish I dressed up as the big bad wolf. He thought as he walked towards the couch.“I’m Jamie its uhh, nice to treat you?”

Souffle laughed and walked closer taking the invitation. The top of her head stopped right at the bottom of his pecs. She pressed her body against his for a moment as she looked up. His crotch pressed against her squishy belly and he couldn’t help but push more into it.

She slid down onto her knees and he took a step back. His cock already straining hard against his pants. She reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His belt kept them up but that didn’t stop her from reaching in and pulling out his shaft.

Jamie enjoyed seeing how his cock looked larger in her small hand. She gripped the base firmly and moved it up the thick long shaft making some precum dribble out. She used it to lube his shaft as she stroked it a few times.

“It's a big treat.” She looked up at him and licked her lips.

Then she pulled down his cock and ran her tongue just under the ridge of the mushroom head. She would run it back and forth a few times before flicking it up and over the top and running it around the slit. He bit his lip as it felt too good for just getting started.

It would only feel better causing him to take a gasp as she put the head of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue massaged against it and curled up under the ridge. She made a slurping sound before taking more of his shaft into her mouth.

He took a deep breath holding it and closing his eyes. He couldn’t even really see her face due to her hood. What she was doing though he could definitely feel and that mouth of hers pulsed pleasure through him.

Souffle slowly took more into her mouth. She stopped when it reached her throat. Instead pulling up and sucking on the head of his shaft and would bob her head. Her tongue not stopping in pleasuring him and when she reached the head flicking just under the ridge.

Each time she came down he felt the tense entrance of her throat. Each time he opened his eyes he was greeted with a red hood. He wanted to see her face or at least her hair. He had been keeping his hands to himself but now he placed them on her head and pulled the hood down.

Her black eyes widened and she stopped her movement looking up at him. The head of his cock still in her mouth making her have a literal mouth full look. Her thick white hair tousled down into messy place. It was wavy and the front was short in front of the ears not going much past her chin and behind the ears was long going past her shoulders.

Her ears… are those real?… He gripped them gently between his fingers and thumb from the bottom. He rubbed them softly and they wiggled a bit in his hands. As he rubbed them a few more times letting it sink in it made her moan softly around his shaft and her face to flush just across the nose. They are real… her ears are really large pink pig ears.

Jamie just placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked up at the ceiling. Souffle continued as his lack of negative reaction meant she was in the clear. She went back to bobbing her head up and down on his shaft but a bit faster now.

The pleasure of her faster movement caused him to curl forward and let out a long soft breathy moan. He was looking down at her again and he could see it. Just touching her ears made everything about her more relaxed. Even the entrance to her throat seemed more relaxed as the head of his shaft pushed against it.

He cupped her face and held her pig ears between his thumb and index finger. Using his thumb he rubbed the lower part but let her control how fast or deep she wanted to go. After he started rubbing each time it hit the back of her throat he felt it loosen more and more

Jamie’s moans were already escaping each time she went down. The moment she decided to finally take his shaft into the deep parts of her throat was too much for him. He curled even more his hands and fingers tensing before releasing and throwing his head back with a louder moan. His cock released the first squirt of cum into her throat. Before she pulled away and just kept the head in her mouth swallowing as her hand stroked the shaft and her tongue moved underneath the head.

When he stopped squirting his spooge into her mouth she pulled away. She moved the cum around in her mouth before swallowing. She proceeded to lick her lips making sure she got it all.

“I’m glad your a sweet Treat. You must drink a lot of pineapple juice ” She said tilting her head to the side with a huge smile.

He had taken a few steps back to catch his breath and nodded. She looked around a bit and got up from kneeling and walked over to the couch across from him. She bent over and placed her hands on the arm of the couch and wiggled her hips giving him the first real view of how shapely her hips and butt were. His cock that had started to shrink to half hard had quickly grown to full attention.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand for he felt he was drooling. He was about to say something but right as his mouth was open to speak, “Trick or treat?” She looked over her shoulder at him.

He chuckled, “Greedy piggy… But I’ll fill your basket.”

Jamie winced to himself, I could have said something better than that. His thoughts didn’t really stop his hands from rubbing her hips. He didn’t waste much time to slide them down and under her skirt rolling it up revealing her curly piggy tail and panties.

He held back his amused laugh. Her panties were white with a wolf face on the butt where you’d sit. In Red words above the picture said, “Wolf Sitter.” Then there was the detail that really took him longer then it should have to notice. The wet spot that had formed from her juices.

He ran his finger down the crack and lower to her plump pussy lips hidden behind the cloth. He hooked his fingers and pulled them to the side and revealed a pussy that is all natural. So she didn’t dye her hair.

He slid his finger between the fold and like breaking a seal her pussy juices started to flow out. She was so wet it dripped down his fingers and hand. She spread her legs further apart and proceed to rest her head on her hands on the arm of the couch. The scent of Souffles juices were sweet and intoxicating.

“Treat. Treat. Treat.” She chanted demandingly fully embracing the spirit of Halloween.

He brought his hand up and licked some of the juices off as he positioned himself behind her. He finished licking off most of the juices on his fingers and hand as she stared with one eye over her shoulder watching him. He held her panties open with one hand as the other gripped his shaft and rubbed the head of his cock between her pussy lips a few times before thrusting into her.

He stopped at only a third in as she was so tight. He gripped her hips with both his hands as with how sensitive he was after already cumming not long before it hurt a good hurt. “Ssssooo Tight.” He breathed out.

Souffle bit her bottom lip as it was also a bit large for her. Still, she was determined to take all of her treat in and she pushed her hips back against him slowly taking more and more into her. Then when he would almost be there she pulled herself forward leaving just the head in and forced herself back taking it all in one go. “Souffle!” Jamie gasped out not expecting it.

He was panting lightly not realizing he had been holding his breath until then. She then pushed off and gave him a chance to catch his breath leaving the head of his cock still inside her. He didn’t wait to long to start thrusting slow and hard into her.

It was still tight causing his fingers to dig into her hips with each thrust. When it started to give more and more to his cock he would increase the speed of his thrusting.

Then he would stop which felt like suddenly to Souffle. Especially since she was starting to get more into it. His hands ran up her body and squeezed at her breasts. They were soft handfuls and he could feel her hard nipples against the palms even through the cloth. He rolled his hands kneading them before pulling it down. He pinched her nipples gently between his fingers. He would tug the nipple and roll the areola in his fingers gently.

He squeezed and bounced them with her nipple between his fore and middle finger rubbing it. He was finally gifted the sound he didn’t realize he wanted so bad until he had it. “Mmmm.” She moaned softly.

He brought himself to be more upright pulling her up with him. She rested on her hands with her arms straight. He continued that motion as he thrust into her again. Her boobs bounced themselves in his hand with each thrust.

He squeezed her soft butt and body against him as he thrust into her with the rhythm of passion. His moans rang through the room as she moaned out soft and breathy. When he felt himself getting close he found himself desperate to get her to cum. He pushed her to be more bent over again and arched his back to press his lips onto her ear. which made her back arch and an almost squealing like moan escaped from her lips. Her cheeks already fully flushed. Her writhing even while standing against him pushing him even quicker to the edge when he was trying to drag it out.

“Hh hhold… on.hh just… a bit more” She said thru panting breaths and moans.

He let go of her ear and bit down on his own lower lip. So hard that it bled a bit to hold himself. She felt good that even that didn’t do much to keep lower his Gauge. Maybe I’m just a Masochist enduring all this for a pig girl I just met.

“OOOOOOOOiiiiNNNPHH” She moaned out the loudest moan that has escaped her lips as her pussy gripped and squeezed hard on his shaft.

It prevented him from pulling out when just as she came he did too. After the first shot of cum went inside her quickly gave up on pulling out and kept grinding his cock into her soft squeezing walls. Her moans quickly becoming hoarse from the intense pleasure. Then it just seemed to wind down panting breaths the only thing breaking what felt like sudden silence.

“You tricked me.” He finally said.

“Huh?” She turned her head to look back at him.

“You were more my treat then me yours.”

She laughed a cute laugh but that laugh also squeezed his shaft that was still hard inside her. It making him almost regret making the joke with how sensitive he was. He would never take it back though.


End file.
